freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Endings (FW)
Were you looking for the Endings from the core series? There are many different possible endings that can be achieved in FNaF World. All but one of them awards the player with a trophy. Normal Mode Ending This ending is unlocked through normal Gameplay in Normal Mode. After getting the Key and unlocking all the security gates, the boss Security stands in the way. Upon defeat, the player can finally enter the tent behind it. However, upon entering, the player is then mocked by a voice for beating an imaginary enemy in an imaginary game on the easiest difficulty. The game ends here, implying something lies beyond the tent on a harder difficulty. This ending grants the Security trophy on the file select screen. Mobile Version NormalEndingMobile1.png NormalEndingMobile2.png NormalEndingMobile3.png }} Hard Mode Ending To reach this ending, the player must play normally through the game, except in Hard Mode. After defeating Security and entering the red tent, the player is transported to a cut-off area of Fazbear Hills. At the end of the path is a portal which leads the player to the true final boss of the game, Animdude, a representation of Scott Cawthon who has the form of his now synonymous avatar. Upon defeat, Animdude chastises the player for their actions, saying he did nothing but give more and more games to the player to appease their insatiable appetite for more games and his repayment was for them to kill him, the storyteller. He then explodes into a cloud of pixels and the words "THE END" appear on the screen, hinting that this is the true or final ending by putting it in uppercase, unlike other "the end" endings which are in lowercase. He can be easily beaten by correct use of chips and bytes, with at least 2 or 3 characters having "gift boxes" ability. Byte - "boss drain X" is a must, as well as an animatronic with Neon Wall. Upon completion of this ending, the Animdude trophy is added to the file select screen. Mobile Version RealEndingMobilePreBattle1.png RealEndingMobilePreBattle2.png RealEndingMobilePreBattle3.png RealEndingMobilePreBattle4.png RealEndingMobile1.png RealEndingMobile2.png RealEndingMobile3.png RealEndingMobile4.png RealEndingMobile5.png }} Fourth Glitch Ending This ending is unlocked when you go down to more than three glitches. This is achieved by going to the glitch after the Bubba fight and proceeding as normal until the player reaches the third Sub-Tunnel. The player must then go up, right, up, and right until they reach a corner. Pressing down here will reveal a false wall which leads to another glitch. In the fourth Sub-Tunnel, there is just a man, a lake, and a bunch of trees. Talk to the man, whose name is Old Man Consequences. He tells the player that they have gone too far down into the code and they are stuck here with no way out. He offers to fish with him before a simple "the end" appears in the text box. Upon completion of this ending, it grants a trophy of the Freddy Fazbear sprite that appeared in the ending. Drowning Ending This ending is found in a similar fashion as the Fourth Glitch Ending, with some minor changes at the end. First, proceed to the Fourth Glitch. Then pace back and forth above the lake. The Freddy sprite should begin to shift closer and closer to the lake before eventually falling in. Hitting the arrow keys back and forth will cause Freddy to struggle until he goes completely under the water. He will then be shown falling in the middle of a black screen. After about two minutes, the screen will cut to a figure who seems to have their back to the player and arms around two others. The background will flash many colors and stay like this until the player closes the game via task manager, or presses "F2" to restart the game. If the player hasn't gotten the Fourth Glitch Ending trophy yet, they will receive its reward if they complete this ending first. Universe End Ending To get this ending, the player must meet up with the Fredbear NPC while having Fredbear as your party leader. After the dialogue begins, the background will go black and the two will cock their heads to the side, as if they are short-circuiting, while text explains that the universe cannot have two Fredbears existing in the same place at the same time. Afterwards, their entire upper bodies will explode and the words "Universe end" will appear on the screen. This ending can be easily obtained by starting a new game in Fixed Party Mode and setting the blue 1 party marker on Fredbear. Then the ending will occur in the first cutscene of the game. However, Scott Cawthon made sure that this ending cannot be gotten in Fixed Party Mode from version 1.20 onwards by narrowing your party choices down to the first 2 rows of characters, forcing players to take the hard way instead. Getting this ending earns the Fredbear Legs trophy on the file select screen. Chipper's Revenge Ending To reach this ending, the player must first travel to the most northern area of Choppy's Woods, accessed through Lilygear Lake. If the player keeps traveling west, they will eventually come across an entrance to the Mysterious Mine, located at the top and center of the map. On the lower-left portion of the map, a small hallway can be seen jutting out from the mine. The player must navigate the dark maze to reach this spot. From the map, it looks as though a false wall or keyblock is there, so it requires the key before being able to fight the boss. When the player enters this hallway, it will set off some kind of switch that triggers the fight, though this might have just been a keyblock. The boss himself, Chipper's Revenge is quite powerful, capable of taking out even the highest leveled animatronics in a single hit. It is highly recommended the player take in multiple characters capable of using Gift Boxes (such as Crying Child, Funtime Foxy, Coffee, and RWQFSFASXC). In the earlier version of the game, Chipper could only be defeated by using Unscrew or Unscrew 2. Same strategy for defeating Animdude may be used for Chipper, but is more difficult. Upon defeat, Chipper bemoans his franchise's fate, speaking of how players would rather be scared by the [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s Five Nights at Freddy's] franchise. He swears to return one day before deactivating. Upon his defeat, the Chipper's Revenge trophy is earned on the file select screen. Clock Ending This ending is unlocked by gathering all the clock pieces and solving their puzzles. To do this, first, any time the player speaks to the storyline Fredbear, they must must go through his dialogue until the "DONE" button appears. Do not click it. After staying idle for a few seconds, Fredbear will transform into his 8-bit form and allude to darker things. Follow these steps to the letter: #The Fredbear at the beginning of the game will open this quest. Find the next Fredbear near the first glitched object. #The next Fredbear will tell the player to find a clock before proceeding into the first glitched object. The first clock is in the south-east of Fazbear Hills. To solve the game here, the player must push the BB into the box. After the timer ticks down, the player will be transported back to where they were before. Continue until finding the next Fredbear. #The next Fredbear is in Choppy's Woods and will tell the player to find the clock in Dusting Fields, which is located near Lolbit. The second "game" has the player light up four buttons by touching them. Continue to the next Fredbear. #The next Fredbear will tell the player to enter the mine before entering the next glitched item. Defeat Bouncer and continue to the Mysterious Mine entrance in the northern side of Dusting Fields. The third clock is by going straight under the first set of board, turning left, and going down. It can be solved by pushing all four cupcakes into the boxes. Find the next Fredbear. #The fourth clock is located in Mysterious Mine, through the entrance at the first north-center of the map, reached via Lilygear Lake. (For the location of the clock, see the map in the spoiler below.) The player will be presented with another game. To properly set this clock, the code 395248, which appears from touching the center button, must be displayed when time runs out. Find the next Fredbear. #The next Fredbear, which is in Blacktomb Yard, will tell the player to go to Pinwheel Funhouse. Find the next Fredbear. #The one after that will tell the player to continue on into the Funhouse. After the fight with Browboy, the player must wander the Funhouse until they get to a wooded area with the clock easily visible. The game here is to push RWQFSFASXC into the box. Find the next Fredbear past the Bubba fight. #This is the last Fredbear for this route. He will tell the player to ignore the guardians and find the key. (However, it seems irrelevant on whether or not the player kills a guardian.) Then, if all the clocks are set right, the way through will appear. The player must defeat Porkpatch to get the key. Then they much travel to the Choppy's Woods area via the north-west section of Lilygear Lake. There, they can find a key block and, if they set all the clocks properly, a warp circle appears behind it. Enter the circle for the ending. The figure with only two small yellow eyes that is seen when starting up the game for the first time tells the player "We are still your friends" and "Do you believe that?" ''similar to the ending cutscene of ''FNAF 4. It goes on to say that "the pieces are in place for you", and that all the player has to do is to find them. It then tells the player to rest, before disappearing. A pixelated "the end" appears, and will go away if the player presses the Esc key, or the "F2" key. Upon completing this ending, the Crying Child trophy is earned for the file select screen. PC Mobile Chica's Magic Rainbow Ending After beating the game at least once, the player needs to enter Desk Man's house. After talking to him, Fredbear will appear outside his house. Fredbear will become depressed, telling the player how someone has gone insane, that it is impossible to get to him, and that the player should quit the game. But, if the player wishes to continue, they should get secret characters they were never intended to have in the Halloween Update Backstage, before opening a portal. The Halloween area lacks enemies and only contains characters and portals to strange spin-off minigames. Several characters' code is being used for the minigames and beating a minigame will unlock a character while beating a minigame under certain conditions will unlock other characters. When the player feels confident enough in their party, they can travel through another portal to Geist Lair to challenge yet another final boss, PurpleGeist. However, when challenged, PurpleGeist gets crushed by Chica's Magic Rainbow, a character from a minigame with the same name. The Rainbow gives the player three minutes to defeat it while it charges its Rainbow Cannon, which results in an instant Game Over. Upon defeat, the Rainbow calls out to the player to say that they cheated and tells they they can't kill a rainbow. Afterwards, the player is redirected to the Desk Man's house, who tells them that he's impressed that they have beat the Rainbow. Then, he mentions a new creation of his, named "Baby", and that it's too late to stop her. The lights turn off, and two glowing yellow eyes appear in the dark, speaking "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats." When the lights turn back on, Desk Man is found dead, head on his desk, with blood pooling around him. The screen fades and the words "To be continued" appear before credits begin to roll. A trophy of Chica's Magic Rainbow is obtained after the credits. Gallery FlashingThing.gif|The flashing effect that appears in the Drowning Ending. Old Man Consequences endingsprite.png|Old Man Consequences. FreddyOMC.gif|Freddy down four glitches. 4thGlitchPuddle.png|A puddle that only appears down 4th glitches. 4thGlitchTree.png|A 4th glitch tree. HappiestDay.png|The "Happiest Day" phrase that is hidden in the Drowning Ending. fnaf world freddy inside the lake in four levels down.png|Freddy inside the puddle before Drowning Ending. ClockBB.png|BB from the first clock. ClockCupcake.png|The cupcake from the third clock. ClockBunny.png|The bunny from the fifth clock. ClockBlock.png|The square featured in several of the clock minigames. FredbearLine1.png|The text preceding the universe end. FredbearLine2.png|The "Universe end." text. FredbearGlitchingLeft.gif FredbearGlitchingRight.gif Trivia *The solution for the clocks in the clock ending is a direct parallel to the methods used to trigger the secret minigames (except for the "Happiest Day" minigame) in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *The three people seen in The Drowning Ending are believed to represent Scott Cawthon and his two sons, excluding the third son, who was born a week before the game's release. *A "Happiest Day" text can be found in the decompiled version of the Drowning Ending. *The "Happiest Day" text is a reference to one of the mini-games from the core series, Happiest Day. This appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and the mini-game is required to get the Good Ending of the game. *The Drowning Ending is the only ending that doesn't give out a trophy of its own. But if the player gets the Drowning ending before they get the Fourth Glitch ending, they will still receive the Fourth Glitch trophy. *The two yellow eyes that we see when we first start the game and in the Clock Ending could be the glitching Fredbear that tells the player to find the clocks as they both have the exact same eyes. However, on the mobile version of the game, it is revealed to actually be a Bouncepot, the weakest enemy in the game. *The Animdude Ending, the Security Ending, and the Chipper's Revenge Ending are the only endings that play sound. *Due to the Chipper's Revenge Ending, it is believed that Chipper will return one day. **It has come partly true, since Mr. Chipper returns as a playable character in Update 2. However, Chipper's Revenge itself hasn't returned. *If the player beats Security on Hard Mode before the player has beaten him on Normal Mode, the player will still get the Security Trophy. *The Universe Ending will not occur if the ones who talk to Fredbear, as Fredbear, before entering Halloween Update Backstage. This is because the game doesn't register it as talking with Fredbear. *The "to be continued" in the Chica's Magic Rainbow is a reference to Sister Location, since it features Baby. *The Fourth Glitch Ending's trophy can be externally obtained by playing Ultimate Custom Night, setting Old Man Consequences as the only character active, with his AI difficulty on 1. Then once the player catches a fish, they will be sent to the 4th sub-tunnel, where the only thing they can do is drown in the lake. Category:FNaF World